This project is to determine the in vivo loading data from total hip joint replacements. These hip joint replacements will have incorporated within the neck of the femoral component all required circuitry to telemeter from the device three channels of loading data. One channel will be used to record the axial load on the neck, the other two to record the bending moments about two orthogonal axes normal to the neck axis.